Torn Apart
by YaoiLover2009
Summary: A month after the incident with Aizawa. Things have been rocky between Sunao and Sora. Sunao has done everything he can too get Sora too forgive him but that just leads too fights and separations. What would happen if Sora leaves would Sunao go after him.


Chapter 1 : Confrontation

Another night that I have woken up laying beside this blue-haired idiot without any idea of how we ended up naked in the first place. But then again once Ran decided he wanted something there was no telling him no. I have tried to keep Ran at bay but it looks like I failed again. I sigh aggravated as I sit up rubbing my eyes of sleep as i shove Hashiba off my bed. I can't help but laugh as I hear a BAM and he's laying sprawled out on the floor with his tanned butt in the air. I giggle softly as I carefully throw my covers to the side and get out of bed. I shiver as my feet hit the cold floor. I silently walk past him not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy and head over to Matsuri's room. I know it's late but knowing Matsuri he would definitely want to take a picture of this. I put on my pajama's and head next door knocking on the door lightly. I lean against it as i hear the rustling of sheets and the sound of the lock clicking as the door opens. " Good Evening Matsuri,I have something I want you too see" I say with an evil smirk.

Matsuri eye's me wearily as he nod's and puts his robe on as he follows me from behind. I open my door and step back so he could see Sora in all his naked glory. Matsuri grins at me as he take's out his purple camera and take's a picture of the blue-haired boy. He pats my back and walk's back too his room shutting the door and locking it once more.

I close our door behind me and walk over to my sleeping roommate as I roughly slap him on his bare ass. I think too myself. _that should wake him up. _I move back and fall on my ass as Sora jumps up and rubs his behind then freeze's as he looks down at his nakedness then up at me in surprise. I quickly divert my face not wanting too get into an argument at this time of night. But knowing how Sora is I could feel one coming. I gently dust myself off and stand up ignoring the gaping moron as i pull my sheet's back and lay down. " Stop Gawking at me and go to sleep moron" I say irritated.

Sora looks down at himself and scratches his head thinking. _why am I naked? _He shrugs that thought off as he goes over to his bed and sits down rubbing his neck. He was really confused and a little bit embarrassed that out of all people the one person who hated his guts saw his goodies. He groaned and laid backward staring up at the ceiling as the moonlight played on his face. _since when did I start caring what that asshole thought of me. _He sat up and looked over at Sunao sleeping. He shook his head and crawled under his covers pulling his stuffed elephant too his chest as he fell asleep.

Next Morning--

I woke up to a screeching alarm and the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as I got up and stretched my arm's over my head. I looked over too see that Sora's bed was unmade and his clothes were strewn all over the floor. I groan in disgust as I shut my alarm off and stand up. " Hashiba get in here and clean this mess up now" I say rather annoyed as i barge into the bathroom and flush the toilet.

Sora screeches as the water turns scolding hot and he jumps out with soap suds still in his blue hair. He quickly wrap a towel around his waist and glares at me with dagger's in his eyes. " What did you do that for Sunao" he says launching a bar of soap at my head as I duck and it rebounds knocking him in the forehead. He curses and walks past me into our semi-clean room. He runs the towel through his hair as he set's it down and gets dressed his back too me as I watch the muscles bunch up under that smooth tan skin of his. I blink then look disgusted at myself for even looking as I put my uniform on. Sora turn too me and say's. " Whats up your ass this morning"

I turn and glare at him as i pick up his discarded shirt and throw it at him. " You want too know what's up my ass,Well I will tell you. You are a pig. I mean look at this place it looks like farm animals live here not human beings. If I'm sharing a room with you then learn to clean up after yourself"

Sora stares at me then puts his shirt down and places his hands on my shoulders which catches me off guard a little bit. He says quietly. " One I'am not a pig,and Two I do not take kindly too you yelling at me like your my mother or something. I don't appreciate it" he takes his hands off my shoulders and picks up his clothes putting them in the dirty hamper. As he turns back too me. " There does that make you happy" he says as he picks up his school bag and leaves out the door.

I stand there not moving or breathing as i crumple to the floor and put my head in my hands. _After what I made him do to Nii-chan he still hasn't forgiven me fully._ I wipe my face and stand up strapping my bag too my back as I head out the door locking it behind me. _There has too be something I can do too make it up too him,Then again making someone stab your guardian isn't exactly forgivable._ I groan and walk into the classroom taking my seat in the way back as The lesson begins.

Sora sat by the window like he always did. But he wasn't focused on the lesson he was focused on thoughts about Fujimori. He knew he had bad cleaning habits but the way Fujimori had yelled at him had really upset him and angered him. He looked ahead of him as he stared at the back of Fujimori's head then looked down. _whats the use,He will never see me as anything more then an idiot._ With that in mind he got too work only half paying attention to the teacher.


End file.
